Le poids des mots
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Parfois, les mots peuvent faire plus de mal que les gestes, ou rapprocher les gens. Encore une bêtise de Jane, Lisbon lui pardonnera-t-elle cette fois? Lisez et vous verrez.
1. Deux coeurs brisés

Je sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en cours, mais celle-ci est très courte et l'une de mes fics est bientôt fini alors je me suis dis que je pouvais quand même la poster. Pas de souci, j'en ai encore d'autre en resèrve, 3 pour être précise alors vous aurez toujours de quoi lire.

Pour info, cette fic n'est pas dramatique, alors je ne sais pas top ce que ça vaut, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas triste, car là, ça l'est, enfin vous verrez.

Je posterais un chapitre par jour, donc au total vous en avez pour 4 jours. Ca ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis, surtout que comme je le disais j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de fics.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas, lol.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Deux cœurs brisés<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon ouvrit la porte de son appartement, entra dans la pièce, jeta ses clés, sa veste et son sac avec rage sur le sol, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'endroit où ils tombaient. Elle n'en avait que faire, elle était en colère, très en colère et rien ne pourrait l'apaiser.<p>

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Lui manquait-il des neurones qui justifieraient son manque de discernement, son manque de respect pour les ordres, Ses ordres? Ce devait être ça, elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il était le pire collègue qu'elle ait pu avoir dans toute sa carrière. Oui, Jane, Patrick Jane, était le pire de tous et elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

Elle le connaissait pourtant bien, elle savait de quoi il était capable, elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu, plusieurs même, à chaque enquête en réalité. Mais à chaque nouvelle affaire, elle avait le secret espoir qu'il se tiendrait bien, qu'il l'écouterait, mais non. Rien ne pourrait faire changer Patrick Jane, même pas elle, et bien qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes avec ses supérieurs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour lui, être là pour lui sauver la mise. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait assez donné.

Lisbon se massa le bras, celui-là même qui avait prit ce couteau quelques heures plus tôt, celui-là même qui avait prit une balle des mois plus tôt. Elle prit place sur son canapé et repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, mais surtout aux dernières heures, celles qui avaient eu tant d'impacte sur elle. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire.

**Cinq heures plus tôt.**

_Lisbon se tenait droite, les mains tendues devant elle, son arme pointant le suspect. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne tremblait jamais, mais la sueur coulait déjà le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le long de sa tempe gauche, humidifiant tout son corps. Ses mains et ses doigts étaient moites, elle avait peur. Elle, Teresa Lisbon, agent Senior dans les services des Crimes Majeurs, chef d'équipe depuis de nombreuses années, avait peur._

_Devant elle et devant son équipe, directement sous la menace des différentes armes, se tenait un homme, lui-même armé et tenant en joue devant lui un autre homme. Et c'était justement pour lui que Lisbon avait peur, pour lui et son incroyable habitude de s'attirer des ennuis._

_Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas envi de rire, elle n'avait pas envi de plaisanter sur sa façon de se mettre dans de telles situations si souvent. Non, en cet instant, la seule chose que voulait Lisbon était de le sortir de là, de le ramener au CBI, de l'aider à s'installer sur son canapé ou alors dans son grenier, qu'importe, lui faire une bonne tasse de thé et en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec lui._

_Mais au lieu de tout ça, la jeune femme gardait son regard fixe devant elle, ne lâchant pas Jane des yeux, tandis que ses collègues gardaient les leurs sur le suspect._

_"_ C'est fini Tom, lâche ton arme et tout ira bien," lui dit Rigsby, faisant un tout petit pas en avant._

_Tom resserra sa prise sur son arme et Rigsby stoppa sa progression. Inutile de le mettre d'avantage en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles et Jane était en assez fâcheuse posture comme ça._

_"_ Tom, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas la tuer, je sais que vous l'aimiez et que c'était un accident alors posez votre arme," dit doucement Jane, tentant de calmer Tom Jackson, l'homme qui avait, accidentellement d'après le mentaliste, tué Amy Noble._

_"_ Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal," cria Tom, "je l'aimais plus que ma vie, c'était un accident, c'était pas ma faute."_

_"_ Je sais Tom, je sais ce que ça fait d'être responsable de la mort de la personne que l'on aime, croyez moi."_

_Lisbon ferma les yeux un bref instant, les mots de Jane la touchant au cœur. Oui il savait ce que ça faisait d'être responsable de la mort de l'être aimé, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais dans son cas, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pressé la détente qui avait ôté la vie de cette personne._

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Tom tremblait, les larmes coulant sur son visage et la main tenant toujours son arme tremblant devant lui. Elle vit les épaules de Jane s'affaisser un peu de soulagement, heureux d'avoir réussis à calmer l'homme en pleurs devant lui._

_La jeune femme prit le risque de faire un pas en avant, il fallait profiter de l'inattention du suspect pour le désarmer avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Elle avança lentement, dépassant Jane qui lui gardait les yeux sur Tom. Elle fit encore un pas, se trouvant devant Jane cette fois, son arme toujours en main. Mais alors qu'elle allait la baisser l'homme se reprit, pointa son arme devant lui et tira à plusieurs reprise. Lisbon sentit une balle lui traverser le bras et se sentit ensuite projetée au sol durement. Elle releva les yeux pour voir Jane au dessus d'elle et se redresser. Un autre coup de feu et cette fois Jane tomba au sol._

_"_ **NOONNN!**" hurla-t-elle._

Et maintenant, elle était dans son appartement, assise sur son canapé, se rappelant tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait tellement de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette balle, il n'était pas flic, il n'était que consultant et il n'aurait jamais du se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais encore, il en était responsable, il était allé voir Tom sans rien dire à personne et l'équipe n'était arrivée qu'au moment où Tom visait Jane.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi était-il encore une fois partit tout seul alors qu'il savait que c'était prendre un risque? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit à elle?

La colère prit le dessus sur la peur qu'elle avait eu en repensant à tout ça et elle se redressa brusquement, attrapant la petite table de salon et la retournant avec force, faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Elle laissa sa colère s'extérioriser, comme dans son bureau lorsqu'elle avait été accusé de meurtre, sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas de la comédie, elle était vraiment en colère, et triste, et en colère, c'était surtout ça, de la colère. Peut-etre même encore un peu de peur.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à refaire la décoration de son appartement en envoyant voler tout ce qu'elle pouvait, ne se souciant même pas du bruit ni de déranger ses voisins. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait tenté de rester forte mais elle ne pouvait plus, la douleur dans son cœur était bien trop grande pour qu'elle l'ignore plus longtemps.

Tellement prise dans sa crise de rage, elle n'entendit pas les coups donné à la porte, elle ne l'entendit même pas s'ouvrir ni la voix qui l'appelait. Elle ne s'aperçu pas que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle, mais elle sentit la main qui se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna dans l'intention de frapper l'intrus, sa main se figeant en l'air en le reconnaissant.

"_ Lisbon," souffla Jane.

"_ Que faites vous là?" lui hurla-t-elle.

"_ Je venait voir comment vous alliez," lui dit-il simplement, ne lâchant pas son épaule.

Elle se dégagea de lui et lui tourna le dos. Jane pouvait voir à quel point elle était en colère, n'importe qui l'aurait vu. Mais lui voyait aussi la peur au fond de ses yeux, la peur de le perdre et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit blessée. Il voulait juste arrêter cet homme, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu faire de mal lui non plus. Il savait ce que vivait cet homme et il avait voulu l'aider, mais encore une fois il s'y était mal prit.

Le mentaliste fit un pas de plus vers Lisbon, tentant de la faire se retourner pour lui faire face mais elle se déroba, s'éloignant encore plus de lui. Il allait devoir user de son charme pour se faire pardonner cette fois, et ce n'était pas gagné.

"_ Lisbon," tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"_ Je vous interdit de me parler," hurla-t-elle ne lui faisant face cette fois.

"_ Je sais que vous en êtes en colère contre moi mais…."

"_ Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous Jane," le coupa-t-elle. "Je suis en colère contre moi. Je suis en colère pour avoir été une fois de plus dans l'obligation de vous sortir de la merdre dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis, je suis en colère pour n'avoir pas su ce que vous alliez faire. Mais plus que tout, je suis en colère pour avoir signé votre contrat il y a des années, pour avoir rendu ma vie impossible à cause de vous, pour avoir réduit à néant mes chance de promotions à causes de toutes les plaintes dont vous êtes à l'origine. Je suis en colère pour avoir ruiné ma vie en vous donnant une chance, d'avoir eu confiance en vous alors que vous ne me faite même pas confiance vous-même."

Les mots touchèrent Jane en plein cœur et il fit un pas en arrière, comme frappé par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait qu'il lui causait beaucoup de torts, il savait qu'il n'était pas le collègue idéal. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui en voudrait autant, qu'elle regrettait toutes leurs années de collaboration. Et il eut mal au cœur, il eu si mal que des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux. Lisbon continuait de parler, de l'insulter et de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa vie serait meilleure s'il n'était pas là. Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, les mots de la jeune femme criant dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Jane fit un autre pas en arrière, puis un autre et finalement il tourna les talons, ne supportant plus d'entendre Lisbon, ne supportant plus de voir ses yeux en colère contre lui. Il atteignit la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit sans même un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait plus travailler avec lui? Très bien, il pouvait arranger ça. Il allait partir et elle retrouverait sa vie d'avant, celle simple et calme d'un agent du CBI sans consultant dans les pattes. A chaque pas qui l'éloignait de la jeune femme, son cœur se brisait un peu plus, mais il devait le faire, pour elle.

Lisbon cessa de parler et de tourner en rond pour faire face à Jane, mais il n'était plus là, il était partit. Pourquoi? Et là, tout ce qu'elle avait dit lui revint en pleine figure et elle se maudit de s'être emportée ainsi. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire toutes ces choses qui n'étaient même pas vrai. Elle était en colère, c'était un fait, mais pas contre lui, pas contre elle, mais contre Tom pour avoir tiré, contre cet homme qui avait faillit lui enlever son consultant, l'homme qui avait une telle importance dans sa vie, le seul sans lequel elle ne pourrait pas vivre.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit en grand et courut dans la rue avec l'espoir d'arrêter Jane avant qu'il ne parte, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie. Mais son cœur se brisa en ne voyant pas sa voiture. C'Était trop tard, il était partit et il ne reviendrait pas.

Lisbon laissa couler ses larmes et rentra chez elle, encore plus triste qu'avant, encore plus en colère qu'avant. Elle avait tout fichu par terre à cause de sa peur. Maintenant, elle était et resterait seule. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui puisse remplacer Jane dans son cœur, il était unique et elle ne voulait de personne d'autre. Elle avait fait fuir le seul qui la connaisse vraiment, le seul à ne pas vouloir la changer pour faire d'elle une autre femme, le seul qui la comprenne sans qu'elle ne doive tout expliquer. Jane était unique et il était partit. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, c'était impossible et elle ne chercherait même pas à le faire. Sa vie sans Jane n'avait plus aucun sens et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

La jeune femme reprit sa place sur son canapé et attrapa sa petite croix dans sa main, la serrant fort tout en priant pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il ne parte pas pour toujours. Dieu n'avait pas toujours écouté ses prières, mais elle avait l'espoir que cette fois il ferait un effort, qu'il ne lui enlèverait pas la seule chose qui la rende heureuse sur cette Terre, qu'il ne lui retire pas ce droit au bonheur dont elle avait tant besoin.

A quelques kilomètres de là, sur le bord de la route, une Citroën DS était arrêtée sur le bas coté, son conducteur toujours assis derrière le volant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait perdu une part de lui aujourd'hui, il avait perdu la confiance de la personne la plus importante dans sa vie depuis la mort de sa famille. Il savait qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans tout ça mais il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses, il ne savait même pas si elles pouvaient être arrangées.

Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour et ce même si son cœur lui hurlait de le faire. Teresa Lisbon était une femme bien, une femme droite et elle méritait d'être heureuse, même si cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas à l'origine de ce bonheur, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait souffrir pour qu'elle obtienne ce petit quelque chose que la vie lui avait si souvent refusé.

Patrick Jane allait disparaitre de la vie de Teresa Lisbon. Il allait souffrir pendant un temps, mais il s'y habituerait et mènerait une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Il donnerait de ses nouvelles à ses amis, ils ne méritaient pas son silence. Il se tiendrait informé de ce qu'il se passerait au CBI sans lui mais ne prendrait pas de nouvelles de Lisbon, il ne supporterait pas d'entendre dire qu'elle était enfin heureuse, qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire depuis son dépars.

Sur la route, une voiture bleue disparue dans la nuit, emportant avec elle un homme au cœur brisé par le chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict? Vous aimez? Vous n'aimez pas? Faites le moi savoir et bonne journée.<strong><br>**


	2. Pourquoi tant de souffrance

Je vois que cette fic n'est pas vraiment du gout de tout le monde mais elle plait au moins à deux personne et je les remercie, alors merci à **Solealuna** et** Janeandteresa** pour les commentaires. Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à demain pour le chapitre 3.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi tant de souffrance<strong>

* * *

><p>Le corps tremblant, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, Lisbon était assise sur son canapé, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle avait dit toutes ces choses à Jane, toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pensait même pas. Elle était en colère pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en voulait à Tom d'avoir tiré, sur elle et sur Jane. Elle en voulait à tout le monde mais pas à Jane, il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait fait que la protéger, bien qu'en premier lieu il se fût rendu seul chez le suspect. Pour ça oui elle lui en voulait, mais c'était Jane et il n'aurait pas vraiment été lui s'il était resté au CBI, attendant sagement que les autres décident d'aller voir Tom.<p>

Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir été celui qu'elle connaissait depuis de si longues années? Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ce qu'elle savait qu'il ferait? Elle aurait du l'en empêcher, le suivre ou n'importe quoi et alors tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher tout les malheurs du monde, il en avait déjà bien trop eu lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et maintenant elle était là, seule dans son salon, pleurant pour sa colère, pleurant pour ses mots, pleurant pour son dépars.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine se faire un café dans l'espoir de se calmer. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, de réfléchir pour pouvoir être en mesure de le ramener. Elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie, trop besoin de cet homme qui la rendait folle mais la faisait rire, la faisait sourire, la faisait vivre tout simplement. Il avait su s'imposer alors qu'elle tentait de se protéger des autres, en douceur, tout simplement et il fallait à présent qu'elle le lui rende.

Ouvrant le placard pour prendre sa tasse, Lisbon tomba sur la boite de thé qu'elle avait acheté une fois pour Jane et ses larmes revinrent. Tout ici lui faisait penser à Jane, le thé, la tasse dans le fond du placard, la veste qu'il avait oubliée une fois. Tout ces petits détails si insignifiant pour n'importe qui et qui pourtant pour elle était d'une importance capitale.

Trouvant place sur une des chaises de la cuisine, elle laissa son esprit revenir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle voulait savoir ce qui l'avait conduit à dire toutes ces choses à Jane.

**Fin de matinée:**

_Jane se trouvait encore et toujours sur son canapé, buvant une énième tasse de thé. Lisbon pouvait le voir de son bureau où relisait tout ce qu'elle avait sur la mort d'Amy Noble. La jeune femme avait été retrouvé morte chez elle, une arme à sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas d'empreinte, pas de camera de surveillance dans la rue devant chez elle, rien qui puisse leur dire qui était le tueur. Ils avaient interrogé ses amis, ses parents, ses patrons ainsi que son petit ami, mais rien. Jane avait annoncé ne pas savoir qui était le tueur, et ce serait vraiment une première qu'il n'ait pas déjà une idée, mais rien, ou du moins ne voulait-il pas le dire. Lisbon se doutait bien qu'il savait mais elle n'irait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle voulait prouver qu'elle et son équipe étaient tout à fait capable de faire leur travail sans l'aide de son consultant. Ça lui ferait les pieds, il verrait qu'il n'était pas si indispensable que ça._

_La brunette se replongea dans sa lecture, pas besoin de le fixer ainsi plus longtemps, ça ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle fouilla dans tout ce qu'elle avait, relisant les divers interrogatoires mis sur papiers par ses collègues, mais plus elle cherchait et plus elle sentait sa migraine augmenter._

_Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, elle décida qu'un café lui ferait du bien. Elle se leva et quitta son bureau, passant dans l'espace de travail pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Mais alors qu'elle laissait son regard parcourir la pièce, elle remarqua que le canapé de Jane était vide, qu'il n'était plus là. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle soupira en constatant qu'il ne se trouvait pas plus ici. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il puisse être partit tout seul à la rencontre du tueur._

_Elle ressortit presque en courant et arriva vers ses collègues qui levèrent la tête à son entrée._

_"_ Où est Jane?" demanda-t-elle tout en sachant qu'ils ne sauraient pas._

_"_ Aucune idée," eut le courage de répondre Rigsby._

_"_ Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire," compléta Van Pelt._

_"_ Oh non," soupira Lisbon. "Depuis combien de temps est-il partit?"_

_"_ Environ dix minutes, mais avant de partir il a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la déposition du petit ami," ajouta Cho._

_Et là, Lisbon comprit où il était partit. Il était allé voir Tom Jackson, exactement ce qu'elle lui avait interdit de faire, plus d'une fois. Elle lui avait strictement défendu de se rendre seul chez un suspect, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer et il n'était pas armé. Mais une fois de plus il ne l'avait pas écouté et à présent qui savait ce qui avait pu lui arriver._

_"_ Prenez vos affaires, on va chez Jackson," ordonna Lisbon en entrant dans son bureau pour prendre sa veste._

_Les trois agents prirent également leur veste et tous quittèrent le service pour porter secours à Jane, car il était certain qu'il devait avoir des problèmes à cet instant._

_Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler à Lisbon, elle était assez énervée comme ça, et inquiète aussi, même si elle le niait. Tous savaient l'attachement qu'elle avait pour le mentaliste et à chaque fois qu'il était en danger, par sa faute bien entendu, elle se faisait du souci._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Tom Jackson et remarquèrent la voiture de Jane devant la maison. Lisbon sortit la première de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par les autres. Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des cris dans le salon. Ni une ni deux, elle défonça la porte, arme au poing et entra dans la pièce pour voir Tom pointant une arme sur Jane._

Elle avait eu si peur à ce moment-là, Jane avait du une fois de plus provoquer un suspect et s'était retrouvé dans une situation délicate. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle ne puisse pas le sortir de là. Et c'était la raison, du moins en partie, de sa colère. Il avait désobéit et s'était retrouvé en danger. Mais plus encore, elle avait été en colère contre elle pour ne pas avoir deviné ses intentions plus tôt. Elle le connaissait pourtant, elle savait de quoi il était capable, mais elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Sa colère avait été si grande que, lorsque Jane était venu pour s'excuser, elle ne l'avait pas écouté, préférant lui renvoyer cette haine en plein visage. Que pourrait-elle faire pour qu'il revienne? Pour qu'il lui pardonne sa colère? Pour qu'il ne parte pas loin d'elle, de sa vie?

Elle avait besoin de lui plus que de n'importe qui, elle ne pourrait pas continuer s'il n'était plus là.

**- o -**

Jane marchait le long de la plage. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'oublier sa peine et de penser à la suite. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Lisbon l'avait chassé? Que ferait-il de sa vie? Il n'avait plus rien, la jeune femme était la dernière chose qu'il avait dans la vie et elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait le jour où il quitterait le CBI, ne se doutant pas que ce jour arriverait si vite.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie en tant que consultant, sous les ordres de l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon. Mais il fallait croire qu'il se trompait et cette constatation lui fit mal au cœur, encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans elle, sans la voir tous les jours, sans lui parler. Il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène, Lisbon était son oxygène.

Il marcha encore un peu, laissant l'air marin le pénétrer de part en part, chassant les mauvaises pensées et les remplaçant par des souvenirs heureux. Il repensa à sa femme, à sa fille et à leur bonheur passé. Puis il revit leur mort, le pire jour de sa vie. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, une autre femme pourrait insérer en lui la même peur qu'il avait eu en voyant les corps de sa famille. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui ça avait été le cas. Il avait eu peur, pour elle, pour sa vie. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui, encore une fois. Il s'en voulu de son impulsivité mais aussi de sa stupidité. Il aurait pu mourir sous les yeux de Lisbon, lui infligeant la même souffrance qu'il avait endurée durant tant d'années. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé, préférant prouver qu'il était meilleur que tous, prouvant son intelligence supérieur.

Mais à présent, seul sur cette plage, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, il ne se sentait pas plus intelligent que les autres, il ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres. Il se sentait stupide, et seul. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et c'était la fois de trop, celle qui avait fait éclater la colère de sa patronne et amie. Mais il ne le lui reprochait pas, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait. A lui et à ses idées idiotes qui auraient pu couter la vie de Lisbon, la seule personne au monde qui lui donne envie de se lever le matin, de venir travailler. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses, qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que Lisbon refuserait surement de l'écouter, mais il le devait, pour elle et pour lui.

Il quitta la plage et monta dans sa voiture, roulant aussi vite que possible vers cet appartement qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours chez elle, sa blessure à l'épaule la faisait déjà bien souffrir lorsqu'il était partit. Encore une chose sur laquelle il devait s'excuser. Il était responsable de cette blessure.

Il arriva devant chez elle et se gara rapidement, sautant presque de sa voiture pour courir jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, il entendit des voix. DES voix. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien se trouvait avec Lisbon, il se pencha vers la fenêtre et son cœur se serra. Là, dans le salon, tenant dans ses bras une jeune brunette avec le sourire, un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme, Walter Mashburn.

"_ Merci d'être venu Walter," souffla Lisbon contre la poitrine de l'homme, "je ne sais pas ce que je ferait sans toi."

"_ Je serais toujours là pour toi Teresa, tu le sais," lui répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Le cœur de Jane se brisa un peu plus en entendant les mots de Lisbon, mais encore plus ceux de Mashburn. Alors ainsi elle ne tenait pas vraiment à lui, puisqu'elle allait se consoler dans les bras milliardaire.

Il fit demi tour, remonta dans sa voiture et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il ne reviendrait plus, ça ne servait plus à rien. Lisbon l'avait bien eu en lui faisant croire qu'elle était attachée à lui, qu'elle tenait tant à lui qu'elle avait eu peur pour sa vie. Elle s'était bien jouée de lui.

Le mentaliste roula pendant des heures, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour souffrir autant.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Séparation pesante

Salut les alis, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, petit souci de dernière minute. J'ai commencé le boulot plus tôt que prévu à cause de funérailles et en rentrant je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster. Mais je le fais aujourd'hui, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, lol.

Le dernier chapitre sera en ligne demain, pas de souci cette fois puisque je suis de repos, normalement.

Merci à tout ceux qui me lise et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.

Donc un grand merci à **Janeandteresa**, **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist** (j'espère que tu vas mieux) et **Totorsg**.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Séparation pesante<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Mais ça ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il n'arrivait jamais à dormir, prit d'insomnie chaque nuit. Mais habituellement, il parvenait à dormir au moins une heure ou deux. Cela faisait déjà trois nuits qu'il avait plus de mal à avoir plus de quelques minutes, voir une demie heure. Et il connaissait la raison de cet état, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire, bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.<p>

Le mentaliste avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais pas cette fois, même avec toute la volonté du monde il ne pourrait l'avoir. La seule chose qu'il voulait été Teresa Lisbon et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir. Il en était en partie responsable, il lui avait fait du mal, il lui avait fait peur, il avait bouleversé sa vie.

Trois jours déjà qu'il avait quitté le CBI, trois jours sans voir Lisbon, sans l'entendre rire, sans voir son sourire, sans sentir son parfum de cinnamone. Elle lui manquait, oh ça oui elle lui manquait, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Elle ne serait jamais à lui, jamais avec lui. Son cœur se fendait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lisbon, dans les bras de Walter Mashburn. Il avait été ami avec le milliardaire, mais à présent il n'avait qu'une envie, lui balancer son poing dans la figure, lui faire regretter de lui avoir pris Lisbon.

Jane se tourna une fois de plus et se leva enfin. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant se rendre utile. Il avait commencé à faire les petites annonces dans l'espoir de se trouver un Job, quelque chose qui occuperait assez ses journées pour qu'il ne pense plus à la jeune femme. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait rien, du moins rien susceptible de l'intéresser. Il ne retrouverait jamais un travail comme celui qu'il avait au CBI.

Repoussant à plus tard sa recherche d'emploi, le mentaliste alla se faire un thé. Il en avait vraiment besoin, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien et peut-etre qu'il parviendrait ensuite à trouver le sommeil, quoi qu'il en doutait un peu.

Les heures passèrent, lentement, très lentement et Jane n'arriva à dormir que deux heures, c'était toujours plus que les trois dernières nuits. Il fini par se lever et alla prendre sa douche, l'eau chaude lui ferait du bien et permettrait peut-etre de soulager ses muscles douloureux ainsi que son épaule qui continuait de le faire souffrir. Mais pour ça il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, c'était de sa faute et cette douleur était là chaque jour pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, pour lui rappeler qu'il était la cause de son malheur.

Le blond entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau brulante couler sur son corps, déliant ses muscles, soulageant son épaule, du moins un peu. Il alluma ensuite la télévision, histoire de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde. Il tomba sur une page d'information sur l'arrestation d'un dangereux tueur, mis hors d'état de nuire par l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon. Malgré lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, heureux pour elle. Même s'il avait mal de la voir devant lui, dans le journal télévisé, il était fier de ce qu'elle faisait.

Il éteignit finalement la télé, ne supportant plus de la voir, ne supportant plus de l'entendre, même si c'était le plus beau rire du monde, même si elle était la plus belle femme du monde et qu'elle lui manquait. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée, qu'il ne la verrait plus qu'à travers les informations, le journal. C'était ainsi, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

**- o -**

Lisbon rentra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle était fatiguée, ne parvenant plus à dormir depuis le dépars de Jane. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile pour elle. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, se jetant sur elle pour la protéger, se relevant et retombant sur le sol, se tenant l'épaule. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois, c'était instinctif, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il aurait pu mourir et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il aurait pu y laisser sa vie mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Et maintenant il n'était plus là, il avait préféré fuir que d'affronter la vérité. Mais c'était aussi un peu de sa faute à elle, si elle ne s'était pas tant énervée, si elle avait su se contrôler, si elle n'avait pas hurlé contre lui, alors il serait encore là, allongé sur son canapé, faisant semblant de dormir. Cette idée la fit sourire avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur son propre canapé pour se reposer un peu.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et immédiatement, le visage inquiet de Jane fit son apparition. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sauf la fois ou Hardy l'avait menacé d'une arme et qu'il avait tiré pour la sauver. Lui qui n'aimait pas les armes avait quand même tué cet homme pour qu'elle vive. Cette pensée lui fit verser quelques larmes et elle remonta ses genoux contre son corps, les entourant de ses bras. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle tellement? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse d'être en vie, être heureuse que Jane soit en vie?

Elle fini par s'allonger et laissa le sommeil prendre possession de son corps, la relaxant un peu. Mais là encore, Jane venait la hanter, lui renvoyant les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé trois jours plus tôt.

Trois jours plus tôt:

_Lisbon était au sol, Jane au dessus d'elle. Le poids de son corps sur le sien la mis mal à l'aise l'espace d'un instant mais, lorsqu'il se releva, elle voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de partir. Hélas, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il fit de nouveau face à Tom, surement pour le dissuader de continuer. Mais là, un autre coup de feu retentit et Jane tomba au sol. Elle hurla, la peur au ventre, et rampa jusqu'à son consultant. Elle pria pour qu'il aille bien, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé._

_Elle arriva enfin près de lui et le retourna sur le dos, à la recherche de sang ou quoi que ce soit. Elle vit le trou dans sa chemise, il avait été touché. Sans plus de gêne, elle tira sur le tissu et le déchira, cherchant à voir si la blessure était grave. Mais à sa grande surprise, Jane avait mit un gilet sous sa chemise et ce dernier avait arrêté la balle._

_Le consultant ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Lisbon ne pu se retenir et se jeta à son cou, trop heureuse qu'il aille bien._

_"_ Hey, doucement femme," protesta-t-il, "je me suis fait mal à l'épaule en tombant."_

_"_ Bien fait pour vous," lui répondit-elle sans le relâcher pour autant._

_Elle sentit les bras de Jane l'entourer et la serrer contre lui. Elle sourit et se laissa aller avant qu'une douleur dans le bras ne l'oblige à s'écarter. Jane se redressa immédiatement et vint voir l'étendu de la blessure, maintenant la pression pour empêcher le sang de couler._

_"_ Ça va aller Lisbon?" S'enquit-il._

_"_ Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois," souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents._

_"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon," entendit-elle._

_Et là, elle explosa. Fini le tendre moment, fini les embrassades, elle lui en voulait. Elle était blessée et c'était de sa faute, il n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête._

_Elle se redressa, le repoussa et se leva pour se diriger vers le reste de l'équipe, laissant Jane à genoux sur le sol du salon de leur suspect devenu leur coupable._

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sécha vivement ses larmes avant de se lever. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était devenu impossible, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. La douleur de son bras se réveilla en même temps qu'elle et elle grimaça. Elle prit des antidouleurs dans son sac et en avala deux, histoire de faire disparaitre cette sensation plus vite. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention avec ça, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Dans l'espace de travail, les trois agents observaient leur patronne et amie. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de la voir souffrir comme ça, et pas à cause de son épaule mais à cause de l'absence de Jane. Ils savaient bien que depuis son dépars, Lisbon allait de plus en plus mal, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Grace avait tenté plusieurs fois de le joindre par téléphone mais il ne répondait jamais et elle savait pourquoi. Lisbon ne leur avait rien dit, mais ils se doutaient qu'il avait du y avoir une dispute et que c'était la raison du dépars soudain du mentaliste. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle s'était emportée et voilà le résultat. Un mentaliste dans la nature et une chef d'équipe en dépression.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils le retrouvent et le plus vite possible.

**- o -**

Jane était installé à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé. Il tentait d'oublier Teresa Lisbon, ne plus penser à elle, à ses magnifiques yeux verts, à ses long cheveux ébène, à son sourire, sa gentillesse, le son de sa voix, son corps si fragile et pourtant si fort. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait passer une femme brune de petite taille, il avait l'impression de voir Lisbon. Et à chaque fois son cœur se serrait un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Elle devait être au CBI, tapant des rapports, travaillant avec son équipe, le sourire aux lèvres car il n'était plus là pour la distraire, pour l'empêcher de faire son travail. Même s'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir.

"_ Patrick," appela une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Le mentaliste se retourna et fit face à la personne qu'il ne voulait certainement pas voir aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'il avait vu trois sois plus tôt.

"_ Walter," siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"_ Je suis ravie de vous voir," annonça le milliardaire en prenant place en face de Jane.

"_ Que voulez-vous?" Questionna le dit Jane.

"_ Je vous cherchais figurez-vous. Ça fait trois jours que je vous cherche et je vous ais enfin trouvé."

"_ Et pourquoi donc me cherchez-vous? Il ne vous suffit pas d'avoir enfin eu ce que vous vouliez, vous voulez en plus me narguer avec ça?" S'énerva le blond.

"_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous Patrick?" se demanda Walter. "Je vous cherchais car Teresa est au plus mal."

"_ Appelez donc un médecin."

"_ Elle n'est pas malade comme ça, elle… je crois qu'elle nous fait une dépression."

"_ Emmenez la faire un voyage, avec tout votre argent ce ne devrait pas poser de problèmes."

Walter voyait bien que Jane lui en voulait, mais de quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé trois soirs plus tôt, il savait à quel point Teresa était mal pour s'être autant énervée après son ami. Elle l'avait appelé pour avoir du soutien et il était venu. Depuis leur fameuse nuit, ils avaient décidé d'être amis et cela leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, ce n'était que de l'attirance physique, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. D'autant que le cœur de la jeune femme était déjà prit, il le savait bien.

Le milliardaire fit de nouveau face au blond et pu voir à quel point lui aussi allait mal. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider les gens comme ça, il était plus du genre à s'amuser. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon, il avait lui-même changé, s'investissant un peu plus dans les relations humaines, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Patrick et Teresa étaient ses amis et il était de son devoir de les aider.

"_ Patrick écoutez-moi, si je suis là c'est pour vous demander de revenir."

"_ Pourquoi faire? Elle ne veut plus de moi alors à quoi bon?"

Les larmes brillaient aux yeux du mentaliste, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour ne pas les laisser couler. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, une petite glissa sur sa joue, venant se perdre dans son cou.

"_ Et je peux voir qu'elle vous manque autant que vous lui manquez."

"_ Je ne crois pas, elle a été très clair. De plus, vous êtes ensemble maintenant et je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir heureux. Même si le bonheur de Lisbon est très important pour moi."

"_ Vous ne comprenez décidément rien à rien Patrick," ria doucement le milliardaire. "Si je suis venu l'autre soir, c'est simplement parce que Teresa m'a appelé. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de s'être emportée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Vous étiez parti et elle s'en voulait. Je ne suis venu que pour la consoler."

"_ Alors vous n'êtes pas…"

"_ Nous ne sommes qu'amis et en tant qu'ami j'ai le devoir de vous ramener avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise."

Mashburn se leva, aussitôt imitait par Jane. Le mentaliste se sentait soudainement bien mieux, même si le plus dur n'était pas encore fait. Il allait encore devoir affronter Lisbon et il savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais il était prêt à tout pour retrouver la jeune femme, elle lui manquait trop. Il n'était rien sans elle.

Mais alors que les deux hommes marchaient pour rejoindre la voiture de Walter, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Il décrocha et son visage se décomposa, la peur se lisant dans ses traits si joyeux la minute d'avant. Il raccrocha les mains tremblantes et Jane attendit de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"_ C'est Teresa," souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Des sentiments trop fort

Et voici la suite et fin de ma fic. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté hier mais comme je suis malade, je me suis reposée, pardonnez-moi. Foutu temps Irlandais, il fait toujours froid, brrr.

Merci encore à **LouiseMentalist**, **Solealuna**, **Janeandteresa** et **Totorsg** pour m'avoir suivis tout au long de cette fic.

Ce soir je vous posterais la suite de Vendetta et un OS classé M, je suis certaine que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Des sentiments trop fort<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane roulait dans sa DS derrière la voiture de Mashburn, impatient d'arriver chez Lisbon. Quand le milliardaire avait décroché le téléphone, lorsque son visage avait montré autant de peur, le visage du mentaliste s'était lui-même transformé et à présent, il lui tardait de voir Lisbon. Walter ne lui avait rien dit d plus et avait couru à sa voiture, montant dedans et partant à vitesse grand V. Et maintenant, il était là, roulant tout en priant un Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas pour qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune femme. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais justement il ne savait rien, il ne pouvait que supposer avec ce qu'il avait apprit par Mashburn.<p>

Si jamais il devait la perdre elle aussi, il ne s'en remettrait pas, pas cette fois, pas encore. S'il était parvenu à se remettre peu à peu de la perte de sa famille c'était grâce à Lisbon. Elle avait été là pour lui pendant si longtemps, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, qu'il comptait pour elle. Il avait mit du temps pour le réaliser, mais elle comptait également pour lui. Elle avait peu à peu fait sa place dans sa vie et dans son cœur et maintenant il ne pourrait plus continuer sans elle.

Il arriva dans la rue de Lisbon et se gara devant son appartement. Il vit Walter faire de même mais il hésita à le suivre à l'intérieur. Le milliardaire se retourna et le questionna du regard. Jane secoua la tete et l'autre comprit. Il entra donc seul dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Jane s'assit sur la marche devant la porte en attendant de trouver assez de courage pour entrer à son tour. Il se contenta d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

"_ Teresa, il ne faut pas te mettre dans un tel état," disait Walter. "Il finira par revenir, plus tôt que tu ne le pense."

"_ Non Walter, il ne reviendra pas, jamais. Je ne suis rien pour lui, pas après tout ce que je lui ais dit il y a trois jours, comment pourrait-il revenir? Je l'ai chassé sans même lui laisser la chance de parler."

"_ Je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas."

Jane avait mal au cœur. Derrière la porte, il entendait Lisbon pleurer et se blâmer de ce qu'elle avait dit, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment responsable, il avait une partie à voir dans tout ça, il avait une fois de plus désobéis et c'était la raison de la colère de Lisbon. Il lui avait fait si peur qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autre façon de le lui faire comprendre, même si maintenant elle regrettait.

Ne supportant plus de l'entendre pleurer, de l'entendre se blâmer, le mentaliste se leva, posa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il avança dans la pièce et se figea sur place en voyant le visage de Lisbon, ravagé par les larmes. Il sentit ses propres yeux le bruler et finalement les perles salées glisser sur son visage triste.

"_ Jane…" souffla Lisbon, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"_ Lisbon… je… je suis désolé, tellement désolé," pleura-t-il.

"_ Jane," souffla-t-elle encore une fois.

Puis, elle couru et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible, ne voulant plus le laisser partir. Elle sentit les bras de Jane lui encercler la taille et la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle était enfin heureuse, il était revenu et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais s'en aller loin d'elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Jane se sentit revivre à l'instant où il sentit le corps de Lisbon contre le sien, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il la serra si fort qu'il eu peur un instant de lui faire mal. Mais alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, il la sentit renforcer la sienne et il n'insista pas, préférant en profiter encore un peu.

"_ Ne me refaite plus jamais ça," lui dit-elle contre son cou.

Jane trembla légèrement en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il aimait tellement l'avoir ainsi, contre lui qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour la garder ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Ces trois jours loin d'elle avaient été une pure torture et il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Il voulait pouvoir la voir tout les jours, et pas seulement au travail, il voulait la voir le matin en se réveillant, le soir avant de se coucher. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir tant de choses pour une autre femme qu'Angela, mais pourtant les faits étaient là, il ressentait ça pour Lisbon. Il savait qu'il devait le lui dire, mais il avait peur qu'elle se renferme de nouveau, qu'elle ne s'éloigne parce que ce serait trop pour elle.

De son coté, Walter se sentait un peu de trop, il était là, regardant ses deux amis se retrouver, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et les espionner. Sans se faire remarquer, il quitta l'appartement et rentra chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon se défit finalement des bras de Jane et baissa la tête, honteuse. Jane le sentit et posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard chaud, heureux.

"_ Je suis désolée Jane, je ne voulais pas vous faire tant de mal, je ne voulais pas être si dure avec vous mais…"

"_ Je vous ais fait peur," termina-t-il à sa place.

"_ Oh j'ai eu si peur pour vous, j'ai cru qu'il vous avait tué, que vous alliez me quitter."

"_ Mais je suis là et en vie. Je m'en veux pour tout ça et je ne vous en ais jamais voulu pour vos mots, vous aviez raison."

"_ Mais je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dis, j'avais simplement peur."

"_ Je sais Teresa."

Lisbon versa encore une larme que Jane effaça de son pouce. Il lui sourit tendrement et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras, ne se laçant pas de sa douceur, de sa chaleur. Lisbon ferma les yeux alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, savourant la présence de l'autre avant que Lisbon ne montre des signes de fatigues.

"_ Vous devriez aller dormir Lisbon," lui dit Jane.

"_ Non, ça va," se défendit-elle.

"_ Je serais toujours là à votre réveil si c'est-ce qui vous fait peur."

Se sentant démasquée, la jeune femme lui sourit, prit sa main et monta l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, sans le quitter. Jane la suivit, peu certain de ce qu'elle voulait, mais ne voulant pas la blesser d'avantage. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et Jane la regarda, interrogatif.

"_ Juste pour dormir," lui dit-elle.

Jane sourit et la suivit dans la chambre. Lisbon avança dans la pièce et commença à retirer sa veste. Jane la regarda faire, hypnotisé par ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle irait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête, il voulait la voir telle qu'elle était, une femme attirante et belle, la femme qu'il aimait.

Lisbon tourna la tête vers le mentaliste et lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main. Jane la prit et elle le tira à elle, se serrant contre lui. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Elle avait envi de l'embrasser, tout comme elle en avait eu envi trois jours avant, lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre, mais une fois encore elle hésitait. Jane le sentit et rapprocha son visage du sien, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter si elle ne le voulait plus vraiment. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se rapprocha encore plus et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les fasse se retirer. Lisbon posa son front contre celui de Jane mais garda son regard dans le sien. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"_ Je… je t'aime Patrick," parvint-elle à dire.

"_ Oh Teresa, si tu savais comme j'attendais que tu me le dises."

Et sur ces mots, il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme jamais il ne pensait en avoir le droit, la chance. Ces mots, c'étaient ceux qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant qu'il ne souffle sa réponse.

"_ Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
